


Full Spectrum

by PR Zed (przed)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-23
Updated: 2004-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/przed/pseuds/PR%20Zed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life without Viggo was a grey emptiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Spectrum

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://milocka.livejournal.com/profile)[**milocka**](http://milocka.livejournal.com/)'s "rugbytackle" Anagram challenge. The words are "Grey, Lack, But.

He hadn't meant for it to happen, hadn’t looked for it, had even tried to pull away from it. But life without Viggo was a grey emptiness, a lack. Only with him was the emptiness filled. Only with him did the lack become completion.

With Viggo, grey disappeared and colour ruled his life: the blue of eyes, newly awakened and looking at him in wonder; the red of oil paint embedded in the whorls of a finger; the yellow of the sun, casting its warming glow across naked skin.

Taking Viggo fiercely in his arms, he fully embraced it all.  



End file.
